


down

by yorit1



Series: Athena week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Rapist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: hurt + “go get help. Now!”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Athena week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	down

Athena was chasing the serial rapist into the house. She could not believe that they had him earlier, and he got away with it. She would not let that happen again. She would get this peeping tom, a serial rapist and put him away for all the vile things he had done to all those women. Athena will work as hard as she can to get as much justice as she can for these women.   
Athena saw him run up the stairs in the building, back up would be a few minutes, and she could not lose him again.   
“Go get help. Now!” Athena said to the rookie cop.   
She ran after him and ran up the stairs. This must have been his safe hose, and she will find him here, he will not escape again.   
Boom, Athena heard further along, and she ran to go after him. She got there, and he was waiting for her with a bat.   
This was not good Athena thought, but she was not going to back down. She was going to get this pervert and bring him to justice.   
“You are right where I want you, Athena. Why did you have to be such an interfering bitch. You couldn’t just let me continue, could you? You had to keep digging and digging. You will get what you deserve just like all those other women did,” He said and came at her with the bat.   
He managed to get a good hit into her ribs. Athena had her baton and got him as well. The two of them were battling it out. Athena could hear that backup was here. He had her pinned to the ground and was trying to rip her clothes off. Athena kept hitting him with the baton to try and get him off of her.   
“Athena hello, Athena?” She heard through the radio and also in the house. SDhe was unable to respond at the moment.   
Back up came into the room and saw Athena on the floor bleeding and bruised and some of her clothes ripped. She also had the perp handcuffed to the door, so he could not move.   
Hen and Chimeny were the paramedics on call. They ran up to Athena to check how she was doing. Evan and Bobby were there as well. They were worried about her. They saw her bleeding and bruised and with ripped clothes. Evan wanted to kill that man. He could not believe he did that to all those women. After what happened to Maddie he vowed that he would protect people and he could not believe that this man hurt Athena and other women.   
Hen and Chimeny put Athena in the gurney so that they could roll her and take her to hospital. They patched Athena up and were driving to the hospital. Bobby and Evan were following   
Athena was proud of herself, she may have been in pain, but at least he will not be able to hurt any more women ever again.   
They got to the hospital, and Athena was taken to Xray to see if she had any internal bleeding. They also needed to stitch some things up.   
Athena was laying in the hospital bed when Bobby came in.   
“How are you feeling?” Bobby asked.   
“I got that son of a bitch and that what matters.”   
Athena groaned in pain. She may have gotten the bad guy, but he got her too.   
“I was so worried. I would say don’t do it again, but I know you, you would go in there anyway especially when you thought you lost the bad guy. I’m just thankful that you are okay.” Bobby said and bent down to kiss Athena on the cheek.   
There was a knock on the door. They looked up, and they saw Evan at the door with some flowers.   
“I brought you some flowers. I hope you get better soon.” Evan said and stood by her. “How are you feeling.”  
“Sore kid, thanks for the flowers.”  
Athena was happy that so many people cared about her. She may be in hospital injured. But she got the bad guy, and her family all came in to check on her. Athena would consider today a victory.


End file.
